


That Happened

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [89]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Growth Ray, Prompt Fill, Science for fun and profit, science is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 23rd: That Happened - 200 words - It certainly did! Gif Prompt(http://imgur.com/cqGYt1A)
Relationships: Dr. Briefs & Bulma Briefs, Dr. Briefs & Scratch
Series: Drabble Ball Z [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627





	That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Bulma is still sixteen, either just before or shortly after the start of Dragon Ball

“Bulma, dear, try not to panic.”

Dr Brief moved his cigarette to the other corner of his mouth and shielded his eyes as he looked up. His courtyard garden was oddly silent, the usual cries of his adopted pets noticeably absent. His most loved pet, Scratch, was padding about in a congenial fashion. The usually tiny cat was now enormous, easily dwarfing the doors he kept trying to bat open, and from his jaws swung the Brief’s only daughter.

“Don’t panic!? Dad, what part of this am I _not_ supposed to panic about!”

“Scratch just got in the way of one of my experimental lasers is all! He’ll put you down in a minute.”

“ _Experimental lasers!_ ” Bulma screamed as Scratch turned towards his owner’s voice. “ _DAD!!_ You promised to lock the cat out of your lab after last time!”

Scratch began to purr and dropped to the ground next to Dr Brief. Bulma scurried free as the giant cat gently butted his forehead against the old man’s arm.

“See! No need to panic.” Dr Brief started to tickle under Scratch’s chin, smiling as he rolled over.

“You’re the definition of a mad scientist, Dad,” Bulma huffed as she stormed out.


End file.
